Bardock
Bardock (バルドック) is the Goku and Raditz's father of his two boys who thought he was killed by Frieza since he use the power of Destruction since he didn't know it was Beerus who order him to destroyed his home planet, that he didn't know it was Destruction's power. Bardock was suppose to be dead since after the death of King Vegeta that one of them who save from inferno wrath of Frieza's power in quick-mil second. Bardock survive the wrath of Frieza, when one of the local race who save him and yet he met Horus, the leader of the Harmony God and thus he was train by the Harmony God and thus he will get his revenge of Frieza and thus he will reunited with his son Goku. Bardock would later become a Harmony God and serve as the second-in-command to Horus. He is the true 2nd-ranked of the Harmony Gods and serves Amaterasu who is the Omni-King of the 23rd Multiverse. Bardock is a supporting protagonist in Dragonball: Next Future. Appearance and Personality Appearance Bardock got very good resemble on his youngest son - Goku, which he have no idea it was Da'at incarnation form since the beginning. Bardock was once the warrior who serve Frieza's armada for a time being when he learn about the Super-Sayian God from one of the local childern story who thought it was a myth, until he rebel against Frieza armada and his warrior, when King Vegeta storm against him, before he got kill by him and yet he witness an unknown power, that he have no idea it was Destruction power and use it to destroy his home planet. He already save his youngest son from the wrath of Frieza and send him to Earth, for safe keeping him and fight against Frieza goon. Until he met his match that he was no match against the power of God of Destructio was led by Beerus himself. Until he was save by an unknown rescue who save his life and regain his recover from massive blow from Frieza strongest attack. After he regain his power and strength when he keep seeing some vision to see his son who call him Goku whatever that he is not sure who Goku is. It's highly unknown to him, when he met the rescue who save his life and explain to him about Frieza power and explain to him that power is a God of Destruction. Bardock seem recoil that he did met one name Beerus and yet the rescue said that Beerus was the one who order Frieza to destroy the planet and thus it shock him, completely. He vows to get his revenge on them and thus he use his training method since the rescue told him everything about it. Until he met unlike Ki he never seen before - the leader of all Harmony God, Horus. Horus brought Bardock to his privates residence and explain to him that his son is still alive and met some friends. Bardock seem surprise that Goku met someone, a friends and also that Horus show him to see that Goku got a wife, a human wife name Chi Chi. Bardock is very happy that his son got married and see him that he got a son, that make him even more happy that Goku got a brand new life and see a boy, a grandson name Gohan and yet he saw that his older son, Raditz, who foolish enough to outwit his younger son and taken his grandson. Bardock could give his older son some respects about taking childern of the Sayian and yet he watch that Gohan have use his power to almost hit Radtiz and thus Radtiz hit him back. Horus explains to him that Goku got a nasty bang on the head, that's why he's become good for the time and that person who raise is Gohan - Grandfather Gohan. and yet he even show him that Bardock got another son who is an excellent resemble to his father just like Gohan. The youngest Goten. He pound his son got two kids in Sayain and yet he even surprise to see that Prince Vegeta got two kids as well, a boy and a girl. But he is not sure how he can get his revenge on Frieza and this Beerus character he never heard of him. Horus explain that Beerus is a Destruction God and Horus is the leader of all Harmony. Horus say to him that Bardock could be train and the ways of Harmony and thus Bardock agree to begin his training for very long time. Although he have to admit that he wasn't even strong than him, that Horus is far stronger than anyone including Sayian. Bardock will assume his training and yet one day he will reunite with his son and get his payback on Frieza and this Beerus that he will pay them, dearly on them. Personality Bardock is a Saiyan soldier at heart with a stern and straightforward approach to things, he was more social as he would warmly greet other Saiyans after arriving in his homeworld. He showed great care and compassion for his own children, an action he says that is due to Gine's softness rubbing off on him. After many years with the Harmony Gods, Bardock became a calm, collected and noble individual who sought to protect the 13 Multiverses from the threat of the Absalon Empire and came to despise evil itself, including that of Erion. Bardock would also become an easy-going and friendly person as he is close friends with Horus and quickly began a friendship with Shido who is actually the youngest son of Goku who is actually Kakarott. Powers and Abilities As a Harmony God, Bardock is one of the most powerful beings of the 13 multiverses and is said to be one of the strongest Saiyans. He is also said to be the most powerful Harmony God in existence as his power is superior to that of even Horus. Horus said that Bardock possesses the power to be immune to the Erasure technique as he can withstand its side effects. His power level is about 188,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Natural Abilities Absolute Strength: Bardock is able to go toe-to-toe and even surpass the strongest of beings with nothing but the raw force of his physical blows. He is able to lift planets from their orbits without any supplementary aid and can shatter the space-time continuum with his punches. He is even stronger than Horus. Absolute Speed: Bardock can move at speeds that not even the most attuned of beings can grasp and outrun or avoid anything an opponent can use against the user. Bardock can move at infinite velocities, allowing user to surpass and perceive light speed movements and move at speeds that allow them to move past time and space itself. He is not as fast as the Omni-Kings. Absolute Durability: '''Bardock is immune to any/all kinds of damage, be it physical (internal and external), mental, spiritual and even conceptual. Death due to old age (as opposed to preemptive death) is seemingly literally one of the only causes of death to Horus '''Erasure Immunity: As the most powerful member of the Harmony Gods, Bardock cannot be erased from existence, is not affected by powers like Nonexistence and Nothingness Manipulation, and will continue existing even after all of existence has ended. But he can be erased by Goku. Nigh-Omnipotence: As the most powerful member of the Harmony Gods, Bardock wields almost supreme power, but he does have some form of limitation/weakness that limits his power and prevents him from gaining true omnipotence. Nigh-Omnipresence: '''As the most powerful member of the Harmony Gods, Bardock is present almost everywhere at the same time, usually being limited by/within a certain domain, such as time, space, or nothingness. '''Nigh-Omniscience: As the most powerful member of the Harmony Gods, Bardock knows almost everything in existence while being blocked from certain details or being limited in other ways, possibly only being able to see one timeline or universe, or have just small patches of information that are missing or blocked out. Techniques Speed and Movement Techniques * Instantaneous Movement - Unlike Instant Transmission, the user does not actually need to focus on a specific energy signature to use as a target. This means that Bardock can transport anywhere within and even outside a multiverse. Bardock is one of the most powerful practitioners of this technique. * Mass Teleportation – Using his fellow angels as a beacon, Bardock is capable of instantly transporting both Horus and any people within said the god's vicinity into where Bardock is currently located. * Divination – The ability to see events far away in time and space. Physical-Based Techniques * Mastery of Self-Movement - Bardock's body is capable of automatically reacting to any threat or attack without him having to acknowledge it. His immense reflexes can be used to attack and counter instead of just defensive purposes. * Vortex Crusher - Bardock spins quickly and elbows his opponent in the face, inflicting a lot a damage and sending them flying away. * Rebellion Spear - '''First, Bardock charges a light-blue aura around his body as he strikes a crouching pose. Then, he shouts "I will never forgive you!" as he charges toward the opponent using the blue aura as a shield, inflicting a great amount of damage. In addition to the physical attack portion, it doubles as a movement technique as the user can change the direction of the charge to avoid attacks or change the course of the charge to attack a specific target. * '''Final Revenger - '''First, Bardock grabs his clenched fist as he charges at the opponent and punches them in their face before reverse side kicking them up into the air. Then, he yells as he flies after the opponent and punches them up into the air again. Next, he grabs the opponent by their head and leaps over behind to knee them up further into the air. Finally, Bardock flies up above the opponent and Double Axe Handle punches them down to the ground, inflicting a high amount of damage. Energy-Based Techniques * '''Ki-Blast - The most basic form of an energy wave. Bardock's ki-blast is strong enough to destroy a planet and a universe. * Symphonic Destruction – An energy wave technique used by Bardock. Bardock raises his finger and then releases what appears to be a magical vortex of wind he moves left to right a few times before swinging it quickly in one fast sweep. * Final Spirit Cannon – As he says "I'll blow you away!", Bardock puts his hand forward and charges a blue energy sphere. Then, he shouts "IT'S OVER" as he draws his arm back, and then he brings his hand forward and fires the attack at the opponent, inflicting a great deal of damage. * Rebellion Trigger - This is a more powerful variation of the Final Spirit Cannon technique. Rebellion Trigger is basically a Final Spirit Cannon fired in the form of an Energy Wave. * Flip Shoot - Bardock flips backwards, avoiding enemy attacks, and fires a blue Energy Wave at the opponent. * Spirit Bomb - This is Bardock's ultimate attack. Bardock can conduct the spirit energy of all nearby living organisms, forming a ball of power and size depending of the amount of harnessed ki energy. Transformations Super Saiyan Bardock achieved this form, after battling against Lord Chilled in rage. This form increases the power by a factor of 50. Bardock is one of the first Saiyans to have ever accessed the Super Saiyan transformation as he obtained it before the time of the Saiyans. His power level in this form is about 940,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Super Saiyan 2 Bardock achieved this form, after mastering the Super Saiyan transformation. In this form, Bardock is more powerful than his Super Saiyan form and is comparable to Shido in his Super Saiyan 2 form. The multiplication for this form is about a factor of 6. His power level in this form is about 1,880,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Super Saiyan 3 Bardock achieved this form, after mastering the Super Saiyan 2 transformation. While trying to maintain his power, Bardock's primary devotion to protect Planet Plant. allowed him to go beyond Super Saiyan 2 and enter Super Saiyan 3 in one transformation. His power level in this form is about 5,640,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Super Saiyan 4 Bardock achieved this form, after mastering the Super Saiyan 3 transformation and obtaining the Golden Great Ape form. While not part of the traditional line of the Super Saiyan forms, Super Saiyan 4 is more powerful than Super Saiyan 3. His power level in this form is about 7,896,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Super Saiyan Blue Bardock achieved this form, after mastering his godly ki into his Super Saiyan form. Super Saiyan Blue is a variation of the Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan, as Saiyans who possesses good hearts can achieve this form and also by Saiyans who are mortals that has obtained Godly ki. This form offers increased levels of strength, stamina and ki control, but is not as powerful as the Super Saiyan God transformation. His power level in this form is about 28,200,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Super Saiyan Rose Bardock achieved this form, after mastering the Super Saiyan Blue transformation. Super Saiyan Rose is a variation of the Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan transformation in which can only be achieved by Saiyans who are actual deities. His power level in this form is about 42,300,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Super Saiyan God/True Super Saiyan God Bardock achieved this form, after mastering both the Super Saiyan Blue and Super Saiyan Rose transformations. Bardock achieved one of the most powerful super saiyan transformations which is the Super Saiyan God the legend of legends among the Saiyan race. Super Saiyan God is the full-powered and perfected state of the Saiyan God transformation, having far greater power than that of the Super Saiyan Blue form. This form can only be achieved through the ritual of five pure-hearted saiyans and a sixth one (which is also a fellow deity) to channel the godly ki in order to complete the transformation. His power level in this form is about 84,600,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Super Saiyan 5 Bardock achieved this form, after mastering the Super Saiyan God transformation. Super Saiyan 5, also known 'Beyond Super Saiyan God', 'True Super Saiyan God', 'Ultimate Saiyan God' and 'Perfect Super Saiyan 5', is one of the highest levels of power that can be achieved by a saiyan and and it is a more powerful variation of the Super Saiyan God, Super Saiyan 4, Super Saiyan God 4, False Super Saiyan 5 and Grand Ultimate Super Saiyan God forms, thus achieving 'Super God Ki'. His power level in this form is about 423,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. True Ultra Instinct Bardock achieved this form, after learning the Ultra Instinct technique. While utilizing the mastered Ultra Instinct form, Bardock became able to subconsciously unlock the full potential of his offensive and defensive might. Bardock gains a complex silver and blue aura consisting of rippling, fire-like energy, complete with sparkling particles. Bardock's appearance also changed having hair similar to that of his Super Saiyan form, but his hair has now changed to silver. His power level in this form is about 960,300,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Relationships Bardock and Goku - Bardock shares a very close relationship with his son Goku. After finally reuniting with his son, Bardock became overjoyed and was extremely happy to see his son again. Bardock shows a great amount of respect and admiration towards his son and is proud of him becoming an Omni-King. Bardock and Horus - Bardock shares a very strong friendship with Horus and is extremely loyal towards him. Bardock shows a great amount of respect towards him and will always aid him in battle. Bardock and Amaterasu - Bardock shares a very good and affectionate relationship towards Amaterasu. Bardocks shows an immense amount of loyalty and compassion towards Amaterasu and is very overprotective of her. Amaterasu cares about him very much and they share a strong friendship. Bardock and Broly '''- Bardock started a good relationship with Broly. Broly recognizes Bardock as one of the Saiyans who was present during the time of his birth and began to start a good friendship with him. Broly is also extremely loyal towards him. '''Bardock and Shido - Bardock shares a good relationship with his grandson Shido. Bardock knows that Shido is the son of Kakarott (Goku) and came to care about. Bardock also gained a great deal of respect and admiration for him. Shido also sees Bardock as his grandfather. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Saiyans